


Ransom

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only surviving daughter of a well-to-do politician and businessman meant being very sheltered for Historia Reiss. But her world is changed one day when she and her best friend, Mikasa, are kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ransom

“What do you mean we need to pull off something  _ big _ ?” Annie muttered. She leaned back on the shoddy couch Ymir owned and lit her cigarette. “I thought we made plenty.”

 

“We do but it's not enough,” the taller woman replied. She ran a hand into her hair and looked out the window. “If we can pull off some kind of big heist, we'll get more money and more leverage over the smaller gangs in town.” Ymir glanced at her longtime friend. “We should rob some bank or something.”

 

Annie took a long drag on her cigarette and sighed, the smoke billowing out of her mouth and nose in a cloud. The blonde had usually been the one to come up with the tactical side of things; she pinched the bridge of her nose and suggested, “Why not kidnap someone?” 

 

Ymir brightened. “That's perfect!” There were a few minutes of basking in the ingenuity of the idea before she deflated quickly. “But who? Who has enough money to dish out?” A few moments later, Ymir added, “And who could we kidnap that wouldn't have their guard up the second we approach then?” 

 

That was when Annie's eyes widened and she said, “My half-sister.” 

 

“Uh….what now?” 

 

Annie got to her feet and put out her cigarette. “Dude, my half-sister. Her dad is stupid rich  _ and _ he's a fucking dick. We could totally get a ton of his money.” 

 

The gang leader looked at her friend. “Ok but here's the thing: how do we know he'll give us the money for her?” 

 

“Because, moron, Historia is his only living child. The others were killed in a plane crash.” Annie pulled out her phone. “When do we want to do this?”

 

“When can we grab her?”

 

“Give me a couple days to figure out her schedule and I'll let you know,” Annie replied. She smirked and shoved her friend's shoulder. “This is gonna get us a ton of money.” 

 

[X]

 

Historia sighed and pushed her books away. “Ugh, I hate economics.” 

 

Across from her, Mikasa hummed flatly. “You hate a lot of things.” 

 

“I hate  _ everything _ , Mikasa,” Historia replied dramatically. She stretched and muttered, “When we're both old and single, will you still love me?” 

 

“Probably not,” her best friend answered with a grin. She shook her head. “You're ridiculous. Besides, you won't be single when you're old. Have you noticed how many people on campus are in love with you?” 

 

The smaller girl threw her hands up. “They're not in love with me! They're  _ infatuated _ with who they  _ think _ I am.” She leaned back in her chair and muttered, “Anyway, you scare most of them because they know you'll murder them.” 

 

“Only if they hurt you.” Mikasa tucked some of her hair behind her ear and rested her chin in her hand. “Why do you think you're going to be alone?”

 

“I don't know…” She crossed her arms and rested her head there. “I just haven't found anyone interesting yet.” 

 

Mikasa asked, “Have you gone to Violet’s on Fourth?” 

 

Historia raised her head. “Isn't that a gay bar?” When her friend nodded, the blonde retorted, “I think you forget who my dad is and the fact that he keeps me so sheltered that it's nearly impossible for me to do anything without him knowing.” 

 

“I'll have to take you sometime. They have some really great drinks.” She looked taken aback when Historia reached over and slapped her forearm. “What the fuck was that for?”

 

“You told me you don't drink!” 

 

“I don't drink  _ often _ ,” Mikasa clarified, “there's a difference.” 

 

Historia ran a hand over her face and groaned, “I hate you so much.” 

 

“And that's why I probably won't love you when we're both old and single,” her best friend quipped.

 

[X]

 

Annie lit another cigarette, leaning against her car as she waited for Historia to get out of class. She had spent a week and a half watching her half-sister to see when it would be easiest to intercept her. The plan had been set up and Ymir was expecting Annie to arrive back at the apartment within the next hour. Anxiety was not something Annie felt often but there was a small level of it with the knowledge that she would be kidnapping the girl she had grown up with. Her head shot up when she heard a gasp. Annie looked up and gave a half smile at Historia. “Hey, kid.”

 

“Oh my God,  _ Annie! _ ” Historia ran forward and flung her arms around the slightly taller woman. “I haven't seen you in so long!” She pulled back and bit her lip, apparently trying to bite back a grin. “How are you? Where’ve you been?”

 

“Same old, same old,” her sister replied smoothly. She glanced at the taller girl accompanying Historia. “‘Sup,” Annie greeted.

 

Historia glanced back and quickly said, “Mikasa, this is Annie; she's my half-sister. Annie, this is Mikasa.” She grinned and gave the taller female a side hug. “My best friend.” 

 

“Cute,” Annie muttered. She smirked, seeing the glowering look on Mikasa's face. “You wanna hang out or something, I know it's been a couple years since we talked.” When Historia nodded excitedly, the taller blonde turned her attention to Mikasa. “You want me to give you a ride home or something?”

 

“I think I'll hang out with Historia for a while. My aunt and uncle would probably have heart attacks if they saw a  _ thug _ dropping me off,” Mikasa retorted primly. 

 

The tension between Mikasa and Annie made Historia shift uncomfortably. “Uhm. Well. How about we just get going so we can hang out?” 

 

“I have to pick up a couple friends and give them a ride, so you two need to sit in the back, ok?” Annie said. When she got nods of agreement, the woman pulled out into traffic and headed down the street. “How's school? Rod still making you work like a dog?” 

 

“Well, you know dad. He's...very concerned about his image.” Historia added, “I think I'm finally starting to get him to change his mind though. You know, to let me be a veterinarian. Even though he's still making me finish all of my economics and accounting classes…” She leaned forward in her seat to peer at Annie curiously. “What have you been up to? I thought you were going to med school.” 

 

“I was,” Annie replied. “But after mom died, my dad kind of buckled under the pressure. He's been having a lot of trouble with alcohol lately.” Her mind went back to a couple nights prior when her father had stumbled down the hallway, sobbing for his wife.

 

Historia quieted. “Yeah...I miss mom a lot. I'm sorry your dad is having trouble.” When they pulled up in front of a convenience store, she asked, “When did you pick up smoking?”

 

“Right after mom died,” she answered. Annie glanced up when Reiner and Bertholdt approached the car and got in. “Hey, Rudolph. I see you brought Blitzen.”

 

“I swear to God, Annie-” he started. The man paused when he saw Historia and smiled, extending his hand and giving her a firm handshake. “Hey there, beautiful. You must be Annie's sister.” 

 

“Yeah,” the smaller blonde beamed. 

 

Reiner smiled while Bertholdt shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. The blonde man glanced at Annie and their eyes met for a moment before the locks on the doors clicked. Mikasa's eyes widened and she examined the door carefully, seeing no way to unlock the door manually. “What the fuck-” 

 

Two different clicks could be heard and the two women in the backseat stared as both Annie and Reiner displayed their pistols. Annie said, “Sorry about this but we really, really need money. And the best way is to get Rod to hand over a fuck ton of it.” 

 

“Annie, if you had asked, I could've gotten a lot of money for you! Dad would've asked me about it but I could've lied,” Historia exclaimed. 

 

Reiner looks at Annie. “Man, I dunno about this. Your kid sister seems nice.” 

 

“Historia, this is seriously nothing personal,” Annie stated, “I need the money so I can get dad some treatment. Plus, our gang needs a little more influence.”

 

Mikasa growled, “If you do anything to hurt Historia, I'll fucking kill you.” 

 

Glancing into the rearview mirror, the taller blonde woman grumbled, “You're not in a position to make threats.” The car pulled into a back parking lot. Reiner and Annie led the pair into the apartment building, guns hidden but still pressed to the hostages. Bertholdt acted as the watch and made sure no one was nearby. Annie muttered, “By the way,  _ Mikasa _ , if you try anything stupid...just remember that I won't have a problem with kicking your ass.”

 

“I'd like to see you try,” she snarled. They were in the elevator by that point; it was apparently old and slightly run down with how the carpet was matted and stained. It smelled musty as they stepped off and the dark-haired woman grit her teeth, feeling the muzzle of the gun press sharply against the middle of her back. Beside her, she noticed that Historia looked only vaguely worried. Which, Mikasa admitted, wasn't exactly unusual. Historia was as calm as Mikasa herself and had developed a manner of distancing herself from a situation. 

 

Upon entering the apartment, they saw a lone woman standing by the window. She was covered in freckles and appeared just slightly taller than Mikasa. Her eyes widened when she saw the two hostages. Annie explained, “The guns are actually for Xena here. Historia is really chill with everything.” 

 

Mikasa shot a glare at Annie and opened her mouth to say something when Historia spoke first. “How much money do you need? I'll call my dad and we can do the whole ‘they're holding me for ransom’ bit.”

 

For a moment, Ymir simply stared at the girl. She finally walked forward and grabbed Annie, dragging her out into the hallway. Reiner looked at the hostages and shrugged. He offered, “You can sit down if you want. I know the couch looks rough but it's super comfortable.” 

 

In the hallway, Ymir wiped at her nose and asked, “Dude, why didn't you tell me your sister was cute?” 

 

Annie's eyes narrowed and she hissed, “That's my half-sister!” 

 

“Annie, I'm being fucking serious right now, she's even hotter than you are,” Ymir retorted,not picking up on the look of utter disbelief on Annie's face. 

 

The shorter woman growled, simply out of a feeling of protectiveness for her sister and quickly slammed her friend in the nose. “That's my  _ sister _ and I don't want you fucking with her!” Annie snapped. She waited while Ymir groaned and clutched her nose, trying to catch the blood and keep it from dripping to the floor. When Ymir looked back up at Annie, her friend warned, “Don't. Mess. With. My. Sister. Ya got it?” 

 

“Ok, ok,” the freckled woman whined, “I've got it…” She straightened up and pulled the bandana from her back pocket to wipe her nose. “Jesus  _ fuck _ , Annie. That fucking hurt.” 

 

“That was kind of the point, stupid.” She holstered her pistol and crossed her arms, glaring at the tall, freckled female. “So what now?” 

 

Ymir tensed, seeming to freeze as she contemplated the next move. She muttered, “Uh...go get her to call her dad and get as much money as we can possibly get?” When Annie nodded, Ymir shoved the bandana back into her pocket and they entered the apartment again. “All right- Historia?” 

 

Historia brightened, her expression lighting up. “Yeah?” 

 

Beside her, Mikasa sat with crossed arms and a dead glare. Ymir smirked at the other girl. “Your friend looks pissed.”

 

The two hostages looked at one another. While Mikasa rolled her eyes and shifted to glare at the door, Historia shrugged and waved it off. “Mikasa's just sulking.”

 

“I'm not  _ sulking _ ,” Mikasa retorted quietly. 

 

“You sure look like you're sulking, Xena,” Annie hummed. 

 

Though Mikasa opened her mouth for another protest, Historia turned her attention to Ymir and smiled. “How much money do you want me to ask for?” 

 

Annie chimed, “A hundred thousand.” 

 

Ymir seemed to pale at the suggestion but Historia nodded. “Ok, sounds good.” She grabbed her phone and called her father. The smaller blonde girl grinned at Mikasa and while it rang, she said, “You're about to see why I took all those theater classes in high school.” When the man picked up, Historia made sure that her voice trembled as she said, “D-dad, Mikasa and I got kidnapped.”

 

_ “Kidnapped? Historia Reiss, where were you? Did you let Mikasa drag you somewhere you shouldn't have gone?” _

 

Beside her, Mikasa looked vaguely irritated and muttered, “How is this my fault?” 

 

Historia held up a finger while she pressed on, “Dad, they want money…”

 

Rod sighed on the other end of the line and asked,  _ “How much do they want? And tell them that if they do anything to hurt you, I'll find who they are and I'll prosecute- I own this fucking city.” _

 

“A hundred thousand,” she replied weakly. 

 

_ “A hundred thousand? Fucking- fine. When do they want it?” _

 

“Within twenty-four hours.” 

 

Her father growled and muttered,  _ “Where's the drop off?” _

 

Ymir said quietly, “Under the bridge at the Queen's Park.” 

 

Historia answered to her father, “Under the bridge at Queen's park.” 

 

_ “Fine, it'll be there as soon as I can get the money.”  _

 

He hung up and as Historia brought the phone away from her ear, her expression lightened and she smirked. “There we go,”  she chimed, “now all we need to do is wait for his next phone call.” 

 

“ _ We _ ?” Annie asked, starting to smirk. 

 

“Well, yeah, this is the most fun I've had in a while,” Historia replied happily. She grinned and looked up at Ymir, eyes bright with excitement as she pleaded, “Can you show me around town?” 

 

The two gangsters- Ymir and Annie, as Reiner and Bertholdt had gone to another room- glanced at one another in shock. With slight confusion in her tone, Ymir asked, “What do you mean, like go for a ride in the car and take you places?”

 

“Please?” Historia begged, “My dad never let's me go anywhere fun and I want to do something fun before I have to go back to the same boring routine.” Beside her, Mikasa sighed and the blonde girl rounded on her. She groaned, “Mikasa, c'mon, where's your sense of  _ adventure _ ?”

 

“I think I left it at home,” Mikasa retorted blandly. 

 

Annie snorted and hid a smirk behind her hand. She glanced at Ymir who was outright beaming at the exchange. “Y’know what, yeah, c'mon. Let's go; your dad already agreed to pay up and I get the feeling that you aren't gonna run.”

 

Historia hopped up and tugged on Mikasa's arm. “You too!” She turned to Annie and wagged a finger in front of her face. “And you- I was serious about getting to hang out with you because we haven't seen each other in a long time.” It was amusing to see the bemused look on Annie's face and she urged her half-sister towards the door. Ymir eagerly followed and they soon found themselves in Annie's car again. Instead of their former arrangement, Mikasa sat in the passenger seat while Ymir and Historia sat in the back. The smaller blonde turned to the freckled gang leader and asked, “Where to first?”

 

“Well, let's drive around a bit first- we've still got some time to waste until Eight Shots really starts to get fun,” Ymir replied. 

 

Annie glanced in the rearview mirror and muttered, “You  _ really _ wanna go to Eight Shots?” 

 

Ymir turned to look at Historia. “You've never played pool at a bar, have you?” When the shorter woman shook her head, a confident grin curled Ymir's lips. “Well, we're gonna do exactly that once it gets dark. Eight Shots is kinda slow to get going but it's a fun place.” 

 

In the front seat, Mikasa hummed, “Looks like you're finally going to go to a bar, Historia.” 

 

There was a collective silence until Annie snorted and asked, “You've seriously never been to a bar?”

 

“My dad won't let me!” Historia exclaimed. 

 

The other three women started laughing and Historia groaned in frustration. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, sinking down as far as she could. Beside her, Ymir wiped her eyes and sat back also, slipping an arm around Historia’s shoulders. “Hey, don't worry. This will just be a learning experience.” 

 

As they drove, Historia began to sit up and look around. Ymir pointed out buildings and small stores, even leading to Historia practically crawling over Ymir's lap to peer out the window and see the places she had pointed out. There was a light in her eyes, making the bright blue glisten. The freckled leader was more intent on studying Historia’s expression than anything else, completely ignoring the perturbed glare from Annie. 

 

In the passenger seat, Mikasa noticed and she muttered quietly, “You look pissed.” 

 

“I just don't want my sister to get hurt,” Annie retorted flatly. 

 

“Historia may be sheltered,” Mikasa began, “but she isn't stupid.” When Annie glanced at her, she shrugged. “It's true. I don't want her to get hurt either but if she's happy, I'm not going to stop her.” 

 

The sun disappeared and they made their way to the bar, Historia chattering excitedly about learning how to play pool. She was already asking about the rules by the time they pulled in. Ymir tapped the tip of Historia’s nose. “All right there, Princess, c'mon. Time to learn on the fly.” They entered, showing their ID's at the door before heading to the only empty pool table. 

 

While Ymir was at the bar itself to pay for the billiards, a waitress came and took their orders for drinks. Annie went and grabbed four pool cues, returning with a smirk at how Mikasa was glaring off any other patrons. “Ok, Xena, I think that you've scared off the vultures; lighten up a little.” She handed both of them their own cues as Ymir returned. “I ordered you a Guinness.”

 

“Blonde or black?”

 

Annie muttered, “Blonde.” She reached over and slapped her friend's side when Ymir started cackling. “Shut up and let's play- I'm gonna kick your ass like always.” 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Ymir answered. She tugged Historia over. “C'mon, we've gotta do the lag and see what order we're gonna play.” The woman helped the smaller blonde get her position right; her torso was draped over Historia’s back and she gently guided her arms to just the right angle for a good hit. “All right now, not too hard but you can't do it too lightly.”

 

The lesson continued as the game progressed. Annie sipped at her drink, watching as Ymir and Historia talked, flirting more and more. Beside her, Mikasa watched also and ordered another beer for herself. “Well. I bet this wasn't what you had been thinking would happen.”

 

Annie sighed and rolled her eyes, turning away from the game. “If they're happy, that's fine. I was close to Historia as we were growing up but I never figured she'd get interested in someone like Ymir.” She paused, watching her half-sister's expression and her chest ached at the look she gave Ymir. Emotion was not something Annie was able to verbalize eloquently and she suffered for it. 

 

Mikasa continued to watch Annie carefully. Past the sarcastic remarks and general air of toughness, Annie seemed like a person who could be incredibly protective and caring. The slight hook to her nose and her larger eyes all fit together well, looking rather pretty once Mikasa took the time to really look. “You actually do give a damn.”

 

“Of  _ course, _ I give a damn, you asshole,” Annie snapped. “That's...that's my sister. And my best friend.” She could feel a lump welling in her throat and to wash it down, Annie took a drink of her beer. “Fuck everything,” she muttered. Glancing at Mikasa allowed Annie to really study her features. Mikasa was undeniably beautiful and her protective nature- especially towards Historia- comforted the blonde woman. “Are you always so protective? You seemed ready to try and fight me.” 

 

The observation surprised Mikasa a little. She didn't think that Annie would actually bring it up, let alone notice. “When I care about someone, I'll try to do anything to protect them. Historia has been my best friend since junior year of high school.” After another pause, she took a sip of her beer and asked, “Was it your idea to kidnap Historia?”

 

“Yeah,” she answered. “It only made sense. She wouldn't be on guard with me.” Annie snorted and smirked. “You were not something I had considered.”

 

A slow smile started to form on Mikasa's face as she replied, “You're not all that bad.” 

 

At the pool table, Historia bounced on her toes and cheered, “I won!” She turned to Ymir and asked quickly, “You didn't just let me win, right?” 

 

Annie chimed in and replied, “Actually, you won fair and square. Ymir sucks at pool.” She laughed at the look on Ymir's face and the triumphant smile on her half-sister. “Another game or should we go grab something to eat?” Quietly, her stomach growled and Annie hoped for the latter. 

 

“I'd kind of like to eat,” Mikasa supplied, “because I haven't eaten since breakfast.” As they walked out, they discussed where to eat and Annie drove to a nearby deli that served huge sandwiches. “I haven't been here in forever,” Mikasa mumbled. 

 

Historia nodded. “Last time was for Eren's birthday last year.”

 

Ymir blinked in mild confusion and questioned, “Who's Eren?”

 

“My brother.” Mikasa took another bite of her sandwich, ignoring the pointed glare from Ymir. 

 

“He's one of my other friends,” the smaller blonde added. She startled when her phone rang and Historia held up a finger as she answered. “Yes, dad?”

 

_ “I have the money ready. I'll have it left at the drop-off in thirty minutes. And I'll expect you home in an hour.” _

 

At that, Historia deflated slightly and she murmured, “Yes, dad.” After she hung up, the woman explained, “The money is ready. It'll be there in half an hour.”

 

Ymir replied, “That's great. But what's with the sad face?”

 

“My dad wants me home in an hour,” she muttered. They all went quiet at that and Mikasa reached over to gently rub Historia’s back. “I don't want to go home. I want to keep hanging out with you guys. I'm having so much fun; I've never enjoyed myself this much.”

 

Annie and Ymir shared a glance. The blonde gang member pulled out her phone and texted the boys, ordering them to pick up the money when the coast was clear. Then, she pocketed the device and stated, “C'mon, we've got shit to do.” 

 

Historia settled back into the back seat beside Ymir and asked, “What are we doing?”

 

“We're gonna have a little fun. Ever speed on the highway?” Annie inquired slyly. She pulled onto the ramp leading to the highway and entered the meager traffic with ease. In the passenger seat, Mikasa only smiled. It only took a couple seconds for Annie to accelerate and they were soon weaving between the few cars on the road. 

 

“What if someone calls and reports the car?” Historia asked with worry. 

 

“Different license plates,” Ymir answered. “Just snatched ‘em this morning.” She reached up between the seats and tapped Mikasa's arm with the back of her hand. “Hey, Xena, turn up the music. If we're gonna break the law, we might as well blast whatever we want.”

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes but did as Ymir requested. It was some popular indie song that Mikasa thought was oddly fitting and she fought the urge to sing along. She, however, was caught off guard when Annie and Ymir both started to sing; they looked so at ease and she couldn't help but feel like, rather than just being gang members, they were in the same age group as Mikasa and Historia and they were just having fun. After a moment or two of surprise, she glanced at Historia, shrugged, and joined in as they continued to go well over the speed limit. 

 

Forty-five minutes later, Annie's phone sounded. They had gotten off of the highway and stopped at a gas station, sitting in the car and sipping on drinks. She paused as soon as the ringtone broke the conversation. All of them looked at each other and Annie stated, “They picked up the money.”

 

Historia grew quiet, more somber, and muttered, “That means I need to go home.”

 

There was another pause as the women all looked at something other than each other. Then, Annie pulled an old receipt out of the middle console and scribbled a couple numbers on it. “Here. This is my new number. And the other one is Ymir’s.” As soon as Historia’s hand touched the paper, Annie's hand closed around hers and squeezed lightly. “Just give us a call if you need anything, ok? Mom wanted me to look out for you.” The sisters smiled at one another briefly before they drove back to the university campus. 

 

“You guys drive to school?” Annie asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Mikasa answered, “my car is right there.” She pointed to a blue midsize sedan and was slightly surprised when Annie pulled up next to it. 

 

“Call me suspicious but I'd rather make sure you guys are in the car and on your way before we leave,” the blonde gangster said. And they waited while Mikasa and Historia got into their own vehicle. It was with an exchange of slightly sad smiles that they parted. 

 

As Mikasa drove, Historia sat and watched out the window. Suddenly, the blonde woman asked, “So, do you want Annie's number?”

 

“Wait, what?” Mikasa asked. 

 

“You and Annie seemed like you were starting to get along,” her friend retorted. “You should talk to her! Maybe you'll like each other!” 

 

She rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks warm a little. “Are you seriously trying to set me up with your half-sister?”

 

“Setting you up with her makes me sound  _ nosy. _ I just think you'd get along really well.” When they pulled up to Historia’s house, the porch light was on and her father was standing at the door. Mikasa glanced at her best friend worriedly. Historia smiled faintly and murmured, “I'll be ok. I'll text you later.” Getting out, she headed up to the house with a weak smile. “Hi, dad…”

 

“Did they hurt you?” he demanded. He grabbed her arm and started to examine her for marks. “Do you know where they took you? Did you see who they were?”

 

“N-No,” she replied, “they put bags over our heads to keep us from seeing anything.” 

 

“How many were there?” They entered the house and she promptly began to walk up the stairs to her room. “Historia!”

 

“I don't know, dad! I couldn't tell!” For added effect, she stated, “I was scared and all I wanted was to be ok!” 

 

He sighed in annoyance. “Fine. But from now on, keep the track function on your phone active.”

 

“Fine,” she muttered. But as soon as her door was shut, she smiled in relief and sank onto her bed. Historia pulled out her phone and promptly called Mikasa. “Hey, did you get home ok?”

 

_ “Yeah, Aunt Carla and Uncle Grisha were just a little worried. But everything is ok. Did your dad go nuts?” _

 

“Well, not really. He just asked me if we saw them, if they hurt me, how many there were…” She sighed softly. “So, do you want Annie's number?”

 

_ “Historia, why? Annie's ok and all...but-” _

 

Historia sat up a little. “C'mon, Mikasa, I'll text you the number and then you tell me how things go. I'll let Annie know I gave you her number.” She grinned when Mikasa groaned with exaggerated exasperation. “C'mon, you like her.”

 

_ “She's your  _ **_half-sister_ ** _ and I don't think I'm cool with this.” _

 

She opened her mouth to say something else when a ping interrupted the call. “Hang on, I just got a message.”

 

**[Hey there, angel. It's Ymir. When do you wanna start planning the wedding? ;)]**

 

_ “Historia? What's up?”  _

 

“Sorry, Ymir just texted me,” the woman giggled.

 

_ “Oh God. Ok, I'll let you idiots flirt. I'll see you tomorrow for class.” _

 

Historia bid her friend goodnight and then went about reading and rereading Ymir's text, her smile growing.  **[What about just eloping? We can get Annie and Mikasa to be the witnesses.]** She grinned and continued to text until she could no longer keep her eyes open. The following morning, she woke and went through her usual routine of getting ready. But when she arrived at the university, her eyes widened and she ran over to her friend's car. “Annie! Ymir! You're here!” Mikasa leaned against Annie's car with her coffee and smiled. After hugging the two, she looked at everyone. “What're you doing here?” 

  
“Playing hooky,” Ymir retorted. She smirked. “Let's go.”


End file.
